


Nieve

by LostPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPotter/pseuds/LostPotter
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Katherine, pero quiere estar en la casa de cualquiera menos en la propia.





	Nieve

Hacía frío, un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar del grueso abrigo de lana color morado que cubría su cuerpo hasta las rodillas y el gracioso sombrerito que le hacía parecer de menos edad. Sus botas repiqueteaban en los charcos que había dejado la lluvia de la mañana, y la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en los charquitos hechos por las aceras rotas. Llevaba un cigarrillo entre los dedos a pesar de no tener edad aún para fumar, y cada que inhalaba este el ardiente humo le calentaba los pulmones mejor que al estar cerca de una chimenea. Tenía, a pesar de todo, los dedos entumecidos y el rostro helado por las lágrimas. Ella, Katherine Bishop, había cumplido los dieciocho años esa misma noche, y la cena de gala que organizó su padre fue algo que simplemente no pudo soportar. Hubiese preferido festejar con amigos, pero no contaba con estos. Toda esa fachada de la chica solitaria al final le había jugado en contra, habría sufrido mucho menos escupiendo contra el viento y eso lo tiene claro, y ahora se pasea sola por las calles de aquel barrio como un alma en pena. Ni siquiera la zorra de Susan tuvo la decencia de decirle 'No, Katey. Quédate' aunque fuese solo por pena, aunque fuese porque creía que debía hacerlo cumpliendo el papel de hermana mayor y no porque de verdad quisiera que la azabache se quedase. ¿De qué se sorprendía?, de nada. Estaba condenada a estar sola, sin pertenecerle a ninguna ciudad, a ningún hombre, a nadie. Una vez en primaria Aubrey, una pequeña tonta que ahora debe chupar pollas para comprarse cigarrillos baratos, le dijo que se iba a morir sola y amargada 'como una anciana decrépita', y quizás ese era su destino, derrumbarse en los brazos del olvido. ¿Alguien lloraría en su tumba?. Su padre se frotaría los ojos y Susan agacharía la cabeza. Solo su madre sería capaz de llorarla, pero el pequeño e esquivable detalle era que su madre hace años que ya la había abandonado.  
El cigarrillo se consumió en sus labios pintados con una fina capa de brillo labial color lila, y se lo apartó para arrojarlo a un charco y llevarse las manos a los bolsillos, soplando hacia arriba para que uno de sus mechones de cabello se elevase en el aire y luego descendiese con cuidado, las luces de los faroles blancos iluminando su camino, siendo protegida por las altas, antiguas pero aun así fuertes edificaciones. No tenía ni idea de que sitio era ese, simplemente salió de casa y se echó a andar a donde sus pies decidieran, lejos de su casa de apariencias y de toda esa mierda de marketing. Creía que acabaría saltando por un puente, despertando luego con los labios pegados a una bolsa de plástico de la morgue. ¿Sobreviviría?. Había leído en algún sitio que determinado porcentaje de personas que saltan de un puente, sobreviven la caída y el impacto. ¿Ella podría sobrevivir?. No se considera una persona con suerte, pero seguro que los suicidas veían su vida como una mierda sin suerte y aun así algunos sobrevivían a la caída. Debía de ser una verdadera mierda, morirte de ganas por morir y no morir por un desliz del destino. No lo sabe, no es de ese tipo. Jamás pensó en el suicidio ni mucho menos se hizo daño, a pesar de varias veces haberse hundido en verdaderos pozos de mierda. A esta altura, no cree que lo haga jamás. Prefiere emborracharse con vino mientras se da un baño de espuma, pensando en lo desgraciada que fue por considerar que las cosas buenas que todos se dan el lujo de disfrutar eran demasiado para ella. Si tan solo alguien pudiese oírla ahora...si tan solo alguien pudiese tocarla ahora. Necesitaba con urgencia el roce de unos dedos tibios y unos oídos dispuestos a escucharla a pesar de que pasasen las horas, pero no tiene pareja y no hay ni un solo vagabundo al cual acercarse para decirle 'Soy una desgraciada'.  
"Soy un huracán" exclamó en voz alta, sin nadie para oírla al mismo tiempo que se detenía de pie en la intersección de calles, sus ojos posándose en el cartelito que señalaba el nombre de aquella zona de Brooklyn: «Bedford-Stuyvesant» o «Bed Stuy» para los amigos. Se quedó mirando el cartelito señalando la dirección como un niño contempla un avioncito de juguete a través de la cristalera de una tienda, intentando recordar algo que creía que debía estar ahí, hasta que el pensamiento en cuestión llegó. Las chicas hablaban de aquel sitio, al menos por las conversaciones que lograba captar mientras estaba ocupada dibujando flechitas con el bolígrafo de tinta morada en el borde de sus cuadernos de clase. "Ahí hay un hombre guapísimo. Le echa el ojo a las chicas que ya están en sus dieciocho" y así empezaban, sentándose en los bancos y agitando las piernas inquietas, relatando como la amiga de la prima de su vecina de al lado había ido a ver a ese hombre, igual que varias chicas más. Relataba como si hubiese estado ella misma entre sus brazos y todas las cabeza hueca a su alrededor chillaban emocionadas, y seguramente se mojaban ahí de pie al oír las descripciones del hombre de Bed Stuy. "Dice que tiene marihuana, y que es buenísimo con la lengua" la chica en cuestión separó índice y mayor, haciendo una uve con los dedos y llevándose está a la boca, agitando la lengua como si le estuviese comiendo la concha a alguien. La chicas ríen "Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, voy a visitarlo. Dicen que si eres guapa ni siquiera te cobra por follarte".  
"Si eres guapa ni siquiera te cobra por follarte" repitió Katherine en el frío, un vaho blanco abandonando su boca y ascendiendo en el aire, desvaneciéndose en el cielo nocturno. ¿Ella era guapa?. Siempre conseguía ligar cuando salía, en muy pocas ocasiones, poquísimas, pero aun así lo lograba. Claro que había mucha diferencia entre ser guapa con maquillaje y vestido que guapa con los ojos hinchados de llanto y frío, junto con un abrigo y sombreros que solían pertenecer a su difunta madre. Antes, cuando era pequeña, se probaba la ropa de su madre con algo de temor. No por ser descubierta, sino porque creía que al probarse la ropa de alguien más, se transformaba en esta persona. Sí, era una completa estupidez digna de una niñita idiota de cinco años, pero le importa un comino eso. Si su madre siguiera con vida, ahora mismo estaría en su cena de cumpleaños. Es más, puede que sí su madre no hubiese fallecido durante esas vacaciones esquiando, ahora mismo no fuese la amargada rica de la clase. Podría ser muchas cosas, podría estar con amigos y no buscando a un hombre desconocido para que le meta la lengua y la deje fumar gratis por su cara bonita. ¿Se enfadaría si empieza a hablar de su vida asquerosa y putrefacta?. No está segura, pero lo pueden negociar. Puede darle una mamada por quince minutos de charla y pasarse así la noche antes de que a su padre se le cruzase por la mente que la repentina desaparición de una de sus hijas no era bueno para el negocio. Dios, ojalá la viole hasta matarla. Ojalá le pegue alguna enfermedad terminal. Sabe que es de zorra desear eso, pero está desesperada y de todas formas ya sé siente enferma y muerta. Con dieciocho. ¿Sería feliz con ella, de dieciocho?. Quizás revolcarse con el hombre de Bed Stuy no fuese tan espantoso. ¿Y si pasa como en las películas y se enamoran?. Bishop se halla incapaz de enamorarse, pero ahora mismo es capaz de hasta comerse una caja entera de tizas de colores, así que prefiere descartar esos puntos.  
¿En qué edificio de Bed Stuy, exactamente?. La azabache no lograba recordarlo, pero sus pies de todas formas empezaron a moverse como si la casa en cuestión tuviese un gigantesco imán y ella fuese las llaves que se caen y se pierden tras un mueble. Las que parece que no hay forma de hallarlas hasta que a alguien se le ocurre pasar el imán por el espacio vacío y, ¡Bingo!, las llaves. Era una buena comparación, teniendo en cuenta que ella se sentía tan o más perdida que las llaves que se caen, y que el imán para hallarlas fuese un completo desconocido del cual solo sabe que fuma marihuana y da buenos orales era más deprimente que el pony que le regaló su padre a los diez cuando ella muy explícitamente había pedido una puta bicicleta. ¿Lo peor?, el pobre animal estaba enfermo, y murió con Katherine montada sobre esté. Cuando su hermana Susan de por aquel entonces quince años la halló, Kate estaba picando al animal con un palito y diciendo "¡Enciende! ¡Arranca!". Nunca fue muy buena con los motores.  
Nunca fue muy buena con nada.  
Se detuvo ante una puerta de madera doble, con dos escalones largos para llegar a esta. El edificio de apartamentos se veía algo viejo, pero era muy bonito, a pesar de las grafiteadas de pandillas en spray negro y el tanque de agua de la azotea, que lucía como si se le fuese a caer encima de un segundo al siguiente. No tenía ni idea del por qué, no sabía cómo, pero se jugaba su escasa dignidad y el billete de quinientos dólares que lleva en el bolsillo de los jeans a que ahí es donde vivía el hombre. El resto de los edificios de aquel barrio no le llamaban la atención, pero este sí. Si ahí no vivía el hombre, regresaría a casa y aceptaría la cena, pero si sí vivía ahí...bueno, su destino queda en manos del universo. Si la asesinaba por estúpida, lo tendría merecido.  
Hizo su diestra un puño y le propinó un par de golpecitos a una de las hojas de la puerta, deseando en su fuero interno que no bajase a abrir un vecino de otro apartamento o algo así. El edificio en cuestión no contaba con Timbre, lo cual la sorprendía bastante. ¿De verdad los que van de visita a aquel sitio deben esperar con paciencia a qué alguien oiga los golpes y baje a abrir?. Bueno, Kate no tiene paciencia y se está congelando hasta las bragas, así que si alguien está durmiendo no tiene nada para decir aparte de 'Mala Suerte'. Siguió insistiendo, con fuerza, e incluso pensó en darle una patada a la puerta. ¿Es que acaso no podían oír su desesperación?. Era una verdadera mierda.  
Su mano golpeando la puerta siguió de largo a un espacio vacío, y la azabache alzó la mirada como un perrito hambriento al hombre que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con ropas de andar por casa, mirándola con extrañeza y un poco de curiosidad tras esos ojos celestes y ese revoltoso cabello rubio. Seguramente estaba pensando '¿Quién demonios es esta mocosa y qué hace en mi edificio a estas horas?', pero no sé queja, era mejor que: '¿Quién demonios es esta mocosa y qué hace en mi edificio a estas horas?. Voy a echarla'. El hombre llevaba una camiseta morada (diez puntos) y pantalones deportivos negros. Tenía, claramente, más de veinte años pero no muchos más de treinta. Y al verlo mejor a la cara, supo que las chicas de su clase que aún no se habían encontrado con él, al verlo, se sentirían decepcionadas. No porque fuese feo, porque no lo era, pero las chicas de su clase consideraban la guapura de las estrellas de Hollywood o de los modelos famosos como la única guapura existente. Y, tomando eso como punto de referencia, el hombre de pie en el umbral de la puerta no era guapo en lo absoluto, pero a ojos de Katherine era como meter la mano en la bolsa de patatas fritas creyendo que ya no hay más y toparte con una ahí, esperando solo para tí. Tenía unos ojos celestes claros muy hermosos, y a pesar de que no sonreía podía ver, PODÍA VER una sonrisa reflejándose en sus ojos, una sonrisa que la atraía como si fuese miel y ella una torpe y perdida abeja en medio de la lluvia o algo así. Debía verse hermoso durante las mañanas, con el cabello color oro aún más revuelto y una sonrisa perezosa. Debía de verse hermoso al ser tomado de improviso. Debía de verse hermoso en centenares de tontas e improvisadas situaciones que las estúpidas de su clase simplemente no comprenderían. Oh, santo Dios, gracias por dejarla conocerlo antes que a las patéticas zorras de su clase. ¿Y si se hacía una idea errónea de aquel hombre?.  
"¿Estás perdida?" ¡Y esa voz!. Por dios, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se privaría del placer de oír esa voz hablar solo para tenerle la lengua ocupada en algo tan banal como lo era el sexo?. Katherine se quería echar a llorar a los pies del rubio solo de pensar en la de veces que se ha quedado sin hablar por meter el rostro entre los muslos de alguna incauta idiota. ¿Por qué la gente no se dejaba llevar al placer de las cosas pequeñas pero duraderas?. Bishop no se va a dejar arrastrar a su pozo de mierda. Quería saber todos sus secretos. ¿Viviría solo?, Seguramente. Seguramente era un incomprendido, al igual que ella. Lo quería, lo necesitaba para sí. Lo necesitaba antes de perder la cabeza y empezar a darle vueltas a un poste de luz de la calle. Ya sé podía imaginar a su padre jalonearse del cabello al leer «HIJA DEL MAGNATE BISHOP PIERDE LA CORDURA» en la primerísima página del Daily Bugle. Oh, sería algo por lo cual pagaría con su cabeza. Antes de que el desconocido pudiese repetir la pregunta, o directamente cerrar la puerta y llamar a la policía, la azabache se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de los jeans y tomó el billete de quinientos dólares, pegándolo contra el pecho ajeno y mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras este se la regresaba, notoriamente confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.  
"Solo quiero hablar con alguien" Kate arrugó el papel sobre la tela morada, dando un pasito hacia adelante. No miró el interior del edificio con curiosidad, no miró por encima de su hombro como si le interesase mínimamente lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de ella, no apartó ni por un maldito segundo la mirada de los ojos claros del rubio, quien tomó el billete con una mano y luego la miró a ella, como si estuviese viendo si el dinero valía la pena. Kate inhaló aire de golpe, «Si eres bonita ni siquiera te cobra por follarte», e intentó relajar la expresión. ¿Sería diferente en este caso?, porque mantener una conversación como la que Bishop deseaba era más extenuante, consumía más calorías y requería mayor concentración mental que el sexo. Pero el hombre tenía ojos inteligentes, voz bonita y era guapo, y Kate esperaba que no solo de cara "Por favor" insistió, y pudo ver como el desconocido relajaba la expresión y daba un pasito hacia atrás, hacia la boca del lobo, y luego giraba sobre los talones y venía por donde había llegado, seguramente esperando que Katherine lo siguiese. Y esta así lo hizo.  
Dió unos cuantos pasos dentro del edificio, cálido en comparación al exterior, y cerró la pesada puerta de madera a la cual solo tenía que pasarle un pesado cerrojo y, ¡Voilá!, edificio seguro. O aquel barrio era el más seguro de todo Estados Unidos, o todos los inquilinos eran familiares de los ladrones, y si le dan a elegir se inclina por la segunda opción. Es decir, no se sabía el nombre del rubio y aun así este ya había logrado robarle el corazón.  
"Por aquí" oyó en un susurro, atisbando por las sombras la más oscura, grande y bien formada, que correspondía a su anfitrión. Kate sonrió, a pesar de que este no podría percatarse debido a la oscuridad, y lo siguió escaleras arriba con sumo cuidado, los escalones quejándose cada que ponía un pie encima de estos. El sitio era antiguo, eso le había quedado claro, pero aun así lograba tenerse en pie. Posó la palma de la mano derecha en el pasamano de la escalera y fue ascendiendo sin apartar la mano de este, deslizando su piel por la suave madera, hasta llegar a un pasillo de puertas. Al fondo podía ver otra escalera que debía de llevar al segundo piso, y así, pero a Katherine no le interesaron el resto de los pisos cuando se percató de que el rubio estaba insertando una llave en la cerradura de una de las puertas, abriendo esta y haciéndole a la chica una seña con la mano en plan 'Sígueme'. Y esta así lo hizo.   
El interior del apartamento no era su penthouse, pero le gustaba mucho más. Mientras el rubio decía algo a lo cual la chica no le prestaba atención (pero sin perderse el timbre de su voz) se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero, colgando ambos del perchero junto a la puerta de madera, justo cuando el «¿Cómo te llamas?» le llegó a los oídos, haciendo que se voltease hacia él de sopetón. ¿De verdad no sabía quién era ella?. ¿Acaso ese hombre vivía dentro de un huevo de gallina?.  
"Katherine"  
"Clint"  
Las piernas de ella temblaron. 'Clint'. Maldita sea, Clint. Clint. No se cansaba de pensarlo, de decirlo con los labios sellados. Clint. Seguramente su apellido hacía juego y era igual de cantarín, pero ella no le había brindado el propio y el rubio le había devuelto el favor. Le parece justo. ¿Si supiera que es una Bishop la echaría de casa porque no quiere problemas?, Duda porque no sería la primera vez que le ocurre algo como eso. La de veces que ha perdido la oportunidad de revolcarse con alguien solo porque esta persona no deseaba aparecer en la portada de alguna revista...  
"¿Cómo es que llegaste a mi casa?" las preguntas de Clint la ponían nerviosa. Las respuestas a estas la tildarían de adolescente hambrienta por atención y oh, santo dios, antes muerta que participar en esa categoría. No estarían ahora mismo hablando si fuese como una de sus compañeras de clase. Si fuese como la que había oído hablando de Clint sin siquiera saber que se llama Clint, estaría con el rostro de este entre sus muslos. Y no, vaya que no deseaba eso. ¿Cómo hablaría con Clint si este tenía la lengua ocupada en otra cosa aparta de en conversar?.  
"Las chicas en mi clase hablaban sobre tí y...hoy he tenido un día de mierda. Prefería estar en cualquier parte antes que en mi propia casa" Katherine sentía que era una respuesta algo vaga, pero no tenía mucho más que ofrecerle, así que se quedó con eso "Es mi cumpleaños, y mi padre y mi hermana son más hijos de puta hoy que cualquier otro día" continuó mientras seguía a Clint con la mirada, este sentándose en un sofá algo antiguo. No la había invitado explícitamente, pero la muchacha se sintió imantada por ese sofá, así que hacia allá se dirigió, sentándose con la gracia que su padre le había inculcado a la derecha del hombre, torciendo suavemente el cuerpo para poder mirarlo sin molestias. Clint lucía ausente, como si se estuviese tomando un momento para rememorar sus propios cumpleaños de mierda. Por el brillo apagado de sus ojos, podía deducir que habían sido mucho peores que los de ella.  
"Mi padre también fue un hijo de puta" oyó decir al rubio, y los labios le picaban por preguntar qué tanto, que cosas le habría hecho, pero así y todo guardó silencio. ¿Ella, guardando silencio?, que maravilla. 'No es de mi incumbencia' pensó, y se deslizó con cuidado los dedos por su suave y oscuro cabello "Pero, ¿Que decían esas chicas de tu clase sobre mí?" la pregunta la hizo detenerse a mitad de su arreglo de cabello improvisado, mirándolo casi que con los ojos saltones, pero el mayor no dio evidencia de haberse percatado de su nerviosismo. O sí, y estaba jugando con ella "Creo que eres la primera chica menor con la que tengo una conversación".  
"Lo único que decían es que eras guapo y que dabas buenos orales" Katherine habló con rapidez, evitando así que sus labios se quedasen a mitad de las palabras, y pudo presenciar con un regusto silencioso como la sorpresa se asentaba en los claros ojos ajenos "Y no soy menor, hoy cumplí dieciocho" agregó como si fuese mínimamente relevante, acomodando las manos sobre el regazo y mirando a Clint, expectante, como esperando a que este saliese volando por el techo o algo así. Habría sido divertido, pero obviamente eso jamás pasó. Diablos.  
"¿De verdad?, Pero yo nunca..." el rubio se rascó el cuello. Estaba nervioso, podía olerlo, y tenía las mejillas tintadas de rojo. Era lindo y adorable, como un niño pequeño al que abrazas con fuerza y le chillas '¡Guapo!'. A Kate le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y chillarle que era guapo, guapísimo, y que tenía voz de locutor de radio, pero se quedó dónde estaba "O sea, si he dado orales, pero no es como si me prostituyera o algo así, yo...".  
"Solo vine aquí a hablar" respondió Katherine y, con cuidado, acomodó la cabeza en el regazo del rubio, observándolo desde abajo "Mi familia es una mierda, mi madre está muerta" empezó, sintiendo bolitas abriéndose paso en su estómago, seguramente debido a los nervios "No tengo amigos, y en el instituto todo el mundo me ve como la típica niña rica que solo piensa en sí misma. Dios santo, sería capaz de quemar hasta los cimientos la empresa de mi padre..." se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ahogando contra estas un quejido de completa desazón, sus labios temblando. Pero no iba a llorar en el regazo ajeno, Clint no tenía por qué ver ese desastre "Pero nadie nunca quiere escucharme”. No sabía que esperar de Clint, no esperaba que este tuviese las respuestas a los dramas de su vida, pero le bastaba con que la escuchase hablar mientras le acaricia el cabello, porque le estaba acariciando el cabello. Tenía los dedos suaves, deslizándose entre sus oscuras hebras con calma sin interrumpirla, como si hubiese estado esperando por ella, como si su presencia no lo sorprendiera. Casi perdió la consciencia al hablarle, al relatarle sus temores, al confesarle sus miedos y a bromear con esos chistes que sentía que no irían a hacerla gracia a nadie más. Descubrió, de igual forma, detalles sobre la vida del hermoso rubio: el menor de dos hermanos, huérfano a los nueve años, criado en las calles y en un circo. `¿Eras trapecista? ‘le había preguntado Katherine con la inocencia de un niño pequeño, y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una risa ronca. No sabe por qué preguntó eso, pero de todas formas se tomó la molestia de imaginarse a Barton como un trapecista. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la pierna de este bajo su cabeza, y la figura de un joven Clint contorsionándose en el aire, saltando de una barra de madera a otra con agilidad, decoró sus pensamientos. Se le hizo bello, como un ángel del baile. Técnicamente, no era un baile, pero…  
“¿En qué estás pensando?”  
“Te estaba imaginando como trapecista” confesó la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña y un poquito avergonzada ante aquella situación. Se llevó dos dedos al rostro y se apartó los mechones negros, el oscuro tono azul de sus ojos perdiéndose en el claro tono ajeno, estirando la otra mano para acariciar una de sus rubias cejas “¿Me das un beso?”.  
“No quieres que lo haga”   
“Sí quiero”  
“No”  
“Oh, vamos, chico de circo. No te hagas de desear”  
“Katherine…”  
Katherine se incorporó para poder sujetarlo de las mejillas y callarlo, callarlo y besarlo como nunca besó a un hombre, aunque nunca había besado a un hombre. Solo a chicos, chicos tontos y colados, chicos tontos y borrachos, chicos tontos y nerviosos, chicos tontos y pajeros. Aquel era un hombre, las manos que la sujetaban con firmeza por la cintura eran de hombre, los labios que se movían al compás de los propios eran de hombre y el pecho que se apegó contra el suyo era el de un hombre. Nunca había temblado al ser besada, pero en aquella ocasión se sacudió como si fuese de gelatina y no de carne y hueso, sus manos trepando por sus pectorales y su aliento muriendo en un jadeo contra la boca del rubio.   
¿Qué es lo que habían dicho las chicas?, ¿Qué si eras guapa ni siquiera te cobraba por follarte?. Bueno, Bishop debía de ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, porque sinceramente siente que le hizo el amor.


End file.
